


Just a Little Longer

by AbsintheMadness



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku Week (Kingdom Hearts), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness
Summary: AkuRoku Week #1 - TwilightStolen moments on the clock tower.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	Just a Little Longer

They met again on the clock tower at twilight, just as they always did, sitting side by side, saying nothing. Two melting ice creams, one belonging to each, dripped away slowly under the sweltering sun. The two said nothing still when all the ice cream had melted away, but stared in fascination at the wooden popsicle sticks grasped between fingers. A release of one hand, the tumble of the stick to the distant ground, one rose, the smaller of the two, and said

We should get back.

He turned away. The grasp of a hand, leather glove encasing leather glove, as the other said

Wait.

And the first waited, turning to find absinthe eyes staring at him, pleading in desperation.

Stay just a little longer… please.

And the first did, just a little longer. 

He sat back beside his best of all friends, staring out at the blazing sunset. He noted silently how the color of the dying sun blended perfectly with the hair of the one beside him. A hand laid on his, and he turned his hand in response, entwining their fingers. Both shifted just a little closer. 

Gently, softly, he rested his head against the shoulder of his best of all friends—his only friend, maybe—and felt fingers tighten around his in response.

The sun slowly faded into black, leaving them sitting under a starry sky. 

He pulled his hand free and rose again to his feet, watching as the other did the same. One stood facing the other, neither wanting to move. Then one took a step toward the other, and the second did the same. They met in an embrace, clinging to each other. Cheek pressed to warm leather, the smaller one spoke again

We should get back.

But he didn’t let go of the waist he held to. He looked up to find the same pleading eyes.

Just a little longer. 

And he stayed just a little longer. A gloved hand caressed a cheek softly. A murmured protest died easily as the softness of his best of all friend’s lips met his. 

Backed into a corner of a door frame on the top of the clock tower, lips met hungrily, greedily. Hands, gloves discarded to the ground, touched every inch of the little exposed skin there was. The angry grating of metal teeth filled the echoing space as they parted coats in the sweltering heat of the summer’s night. 

Stay with me. 

A breath of a whisper. 

Just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party, but I'm here :D


End file.
